ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff the Killer (Film)
Jeff the Killer is a horror movie based on the creepypasta of the same name. The film stays really faithful to the source material, but makes a few changes. Plot A news report talks about an attack by the 'Ominous Unknown Killer', a serial killer that has been committing murders for 5 years. Tony Ronald, a young boy that survived an attack by the killer, tells about how the killer appeared in his room one night and had a scary face with ominous eyes and a horrific smile. The killer tried to kill Tony, but failed when Tony's father entered the room and the killer murdered Tony's father and fled when the police turned up. 5 years ago, the Woods Family, consisting of parents, Margaret and Peter Woods, along with their sons, Jeff and Liu, had just moved to their new neighborhood when one of their new neighbors, Barbara, invited them to her son, Billy's, birthday party in a couple of weeks. Margaret accept the invitation, even though Jeff insists on not wanting to go. When Jeff is unpacking, he starts having visions about a guy in a white hoodie murdering his parents. At school, the next day, Liu starts making friends while Jeff starts acting like a loner, when he accidentally bumps into someone, a girl called Jane Richardson. Jeff also sees 3 students picking on a younger student, Jane tells Jeff to "Stay away from Randy and his stooges". A week later, when Jeff and Liu are having their breakfast, Jeff keeps having visions about a guy in a white hoodie wielding a knife, Jeff assures his worried brother that he is fine. Liu notices they are late for school and their parents are both out of the house, so they have to take the bus. At the bus stop, Jeff and Liu are encountered by Randy, Keith and Troy, who threaten the brothers with knives, when Randy takes Liu's wallet, Jeff beats up the trio, but he and Liu run off when the bus arrives. At school, Jeff thinks about what he did to Randy, while he knows it was wrong, he thinks it felt so right. The next day, 2 police officers arrive at the house and tell Margaret about the attack. Liu takes the blame and is taken away, while Jeff breaks down crying, begging Liu to tell the truth. Jeff starts hearing rumors at school about Liu, when he goes to his locker, a note falls out from someone saying they saw what happened and they will happily testify against Randy in court, however, the note isn't signed. On Saturday, Margaret wakes Jeff up for Billy's birthday, Jeff doesn't want to go, but his mother convinces him anyway. Jeff grabs a white hoodie before heading to the party, which is full of little kids, who Jeff has fun playing with, but the party is crashed by Randy and his friends. Randy starts fighting Jeff and Troy and Keith hold the other party guests at gunpoint. Randy and Jeff continue fighting and Jeff is covered in alcohol. When Randy insults Liu, Jeff snaps and attacks Randy, punching him in the heart. Troy and Keith open fire on Jeff, who retreats upstairs, hides in the bathroom and rips a towel rack off the wall. When Troy and Keith run out of bullets, they follow Jeff upstairs with knives. They split up upstairs and Troy finds Jeff in the bathroom, but Jeff hits him over the head with the towel rack and continuously bashes him in the head with it. Keith finds Jeff in the hallway with Troy on the ground. Keith knocks the towel rack out of Jeff's hand and pushes him into the wall, where a bottle of bleach spills on both guys and burns them. Jeff picks up the towel rack and knocks down Keith, who laughs before pulling out a lighter and burning Jeff. Jeff falls down the stairs, the alcohol turning him into an inferno while the bleach bleaches his skin. Before passing out, he sees someone run towards them before he passes out. Jeff wakes up in the hospital and his parents explain what happened, including witnesses hearing Randy talk about what happened the day of the fight and Liu being released from Juvie. A few weeks later, Jeff has his bandages removed and his family are shocked by his appearance, his skin had been bleached white, his lips were blood red and his hair was singed black. Jeff, however, loves his new look. In the car ride home, Jeff asks about Randy, Troy and Keith. Randy had died from Arrhythmia when Jeff punched him in the heart, Troy had died of blunt force trauma when Jeff cracked his skull with the towel rack, Keith had survived his injuries, but was currently stuck in a coma. Jeff also asks about the person he saw run towards him. His parents explain that it was Jane, who lived next door, she had run in with a fire extinguisher, but fainted from shock when she saw Jeff on fire. That night, Margaret wakes up to the sound of crying coming from the bathroom, she checks on what it is and sees that Jeff had carved a smile into his face and had burned off his eyelids. Realizing her son has gone insane, she tries to get her husband, but Jeff kills them both. Jeff then goes into Liu's room, telling him "Go to Sleep!" In a post-credits scene, police, firemen and an ambulance arrive at the Woods house. A news report reveals that they found 6 people tied to chairs around a table, 4 of the people were dead from knife wounds, but 2 had survived their injuries, Liu Woods and Jane Richardson. Cast * TBA as Jeffrey Woods/Jeff the Killer * TBA as Liu Woods * TBA as Randy * TBA as Keith * TBA as Troy * TBA as Margaret Woods * TBA as Peter Woods * TBA as Jane Richardson * TBA as Barbara * TBA as Billy More to be added... Music The main song of the film is "Sweet Dreams (Are made of this)" by Marilyn Manson. For some scenes, a piano version is used. Trivia Changes from Source Material * In the original story, Jeff has been killing for a few weeks, in the film, he has been killing for 5 years. * Some scenes are added for a longer run time, such as Jeff meeting Jane on his first day and Jeff hearing about the rumors about Liu. * Just before Jeff passes out when he is set on fire, he sees Jane (Albeit, with blurry vision), in the original story, he only sees his parents. Category:Films Category:Horror Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror films Category:Do not Edit